This invention relates to building constructions and, more particularly, to a novel bearing wall and joist construction employing precast concrete slabs with hollow core channels.
Pre-cast concrete slabs offer considerable promise in cost savings because of the economies of scale resulting from mass production of the slab at centralized factory facilities. These cost savings, however, are offset, at least in part, by the fact that the various prior art techniques for assembling the slabs at local building sites to form the ultimate building are complicated and labor-intensive and therefore expensive.